Revenge
by evilpudding
Summary: Marceline keeps having nightmare but who's behind all of it?


Revenge

I awoke from a horrible nightmare. My face was covered in sweet and it felt like I had just been punched. In my dream there was a guy, he look like me but a guy, he was chasing me. It was just a dream but it felt like more than that. Who knows where the dream would have gone if I didn't wake up. I splashed water on my self, only a dream right?

Finn came over and I told him about my dream.

" Finn I keep having the same nightmare, a guy form of me is chasing me. It feels so real and normally I wouldn't be sacred but it scares me. What do I do."?

" O MY GLOB! ICE KING! When he kidnapped Jake and I he read his fan fiction and, in the land of AAA everything was opposite, it's called Fiona and Cake. Your opposite is Marshall Lee."

" Well now that's stupid. Come on lets kick some ice butt."

I flew Finn to the Ice Kingdom and we tied Ice King up to interrogate him.

" Ice King, why are you giving Marceline nightmares about your dumb fan fiction?"

" What? Fan fiction? No, that story I read you was about real people in an alternate universe; I would know I met all of them. And I haven't given Marcy nightmares why would I?"

" Finn, he's not lying."

" How do you know?"

"I just do now drop it."

" Ok… So Ice King how did you meet these people."

" Well Marshall Lee has powers that Marceline doesn't poses. He haunts dreams and can travel between worlds. First he gave me nightmares then he came to me in the flesh and blood. Is he in your dreams, Marce?"

" Uhh. No it's Fiona" I quickly lied.

" Well, I'm not much help."

" Come on Finn we're leaving"

Before Finn got a chance to answer I picked him and flew back to my cave. I landed on my roof.

" What do you want to do?"

" I want to find this Marshall Lee and kick his ass nobody haunts me and gets away with it. Just, I don't know how to get to an alternate universe."

" I know who would," mumbled Finn

" I couldn't hear that Finn what did you say?"

" P.B would know what to do. But I wont do it for you."

" Sigh, well I must."

I dropped Finn off at his house and then went to the Candy Kingdom. I rehearsed what I was going to say over and over in my head. How was I going to get along with her? I flew up to her lab window and knocked on the window.

" Hey uhh Princess? I know it's late but I need help."

She came and opened the window. I told her everything and surprisingly she agreed to help. The next morning we began.

" So Marceline should it be a potion or a machine?"

" Uhh how would I know a machine sounds good I guess."

Bonnibel ran around her lab with parts from here and parts from there. She put them everywhere. I didn't help at all, if anything I was a nuisance. I drank the red from her tools, which she yelled at, and I tipped over her slimy green potion. No matter what P.B says it was an accident.

" So, P.B why did you help me"

" You know I can't resist a challenge. I portal to a new universe, nobody has ever made one!"

So that was it she only wanted scientific credit. O, well at least she was helping me. After what seemed like eternity (4 days) there was a big silver contraption in the middle of P.B's lab.

" Well, how does it work?" I asked with some uncertainty.

" Ok, so do you know an image of something from this land you want to go to?"

" Yes" I said with a shiver.

" Just think really hard about it when you step inside and poof! You'll get there. Getting back with me hard for _**you**_." She made sure I heard the you part. " You have to think of everything you love and hold dear. Picture yourself in this world and what makes you happy here."

" Ok then. I'm ready."

I clutched my bass axe tight and took a deep breath. I pictured Marshall Lee, but instead of just an image my dream started, even though I was awake. If I broke my thought I might be lost forever in space. The dream advanced to where I had woken up. His face was inches from mine.

" You want to kill me? I'll be waiting," he said

Then he kissed me on the check. He was going to get it now! How dare he do such a thing?

" MARSHALL I'm coming for you!" I yelled right before I disappeared.

My life flashed before my eyes. The mushroom wars that I had tried to forget became clear once more. When at last I arrived on land I was filled with rage. Marshall Lee picked the wrong person to mess with.

" Hello? Who are you?" asked a pink man.

" I'm Marceline the Vampire queen, and you are?"

" I'm Prince Gumball… I didn't know Marshall had a … wife."

I just sighed and decided to play along.

" Yes, will you please take me to him your highness."

" You have manners! It seems although Marshall has none. Follow me please."

Complements worked well on this prince and he led me right to Marshall's house, which looked like mine.

" Be sure to stop by the castle before you leave."

" I'll be sure to, and thank you."

The prince left me to do what I came for.

A mocking tone came from the roof " little Marcy has come now has she?"

" You messed with the wrong person."

" Well, how could I resist, my… what was it? Wife?"

" Get down here and fight like a man!"

He flew down and I was so eager to attack, but all of a sudden something occurred to me, if I killed him would something happen to me?

" Having second thoughts, dearie?"

" Nope"

Our battle began though it was pointless. Two immortals fighting until the end. I had a plan, for once. The sun would rise any second and all I had to do was bring the fight to the open meadow. I would wait for the sun and then I would disappear and leave Marshall to burn. We fought and every so slowly I drew him to the meadow. The one thing I didn't count on was Fiona. Before I could put my plan into action she came with her little bunny hat.

" Marshall what is going on? Who are you?" she asked

" Fiona not now go home."

"Marsh-"

"GO HOME."

She ran like a little child but I knew she would be back. If only the sun would rise faster.

" You didn't have to be so harsh, she was only trying to help you."

" Help! Psh! A human is no help against two immortals. Any ways this battle is between you and me."

" You'll find she has feelings for you, love is more powerful than anything."

That threw him off guard and then the sun rose. I thought about everything I cared about, my home, Finn, Jake, and even P.B. as I began to fade I saw Marshall Lee scream.

" You'll pay for that."

" I said I came here to kick your ass and I think I won, don't mess with me ;I told you that."

I returned to P.B's lab and I collapsed on the ground.

" Did you do it?" She asked.

" Yes."

That was all I could say before I passed out it was only a few hours but I awoke in the hospital. I had a bandage on my left arm  
" Sleeping Beauty has awoke. You got burned on your arm it's not too bad."

" Thank you P.B for everything."

I flew off toward my home. Everything was settled I could get a good nights rest. As soon as I laid down I fell asleep again. It was dark and I was in a tunnel.

" Marcy…you thought it was easy to kill me?"

Marshall Lee's burned face appeared before me. But this time I spoke back. I wasn't afraid.  
" But I sure as hell messed you up!"

" I'll respect that, good bye. Just know I'm still alive."

It didn't matter though I wasn't afraid anymore, he couldn't hurt me. I rested easy after that.


End file.
